millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Torikago Scripture
is an original solo song performed by Tenkubashi Tomoka. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= "Erabi nasai" Kurayami kara nagameteta Mada adokenai sono jounetsu Nozomu no nara te maneku wa TENPUTEESHON Sasayaki... "Kocchi e oide" to Kikasete zankoku na kakugo o Sono ryoute wa erabitoreru kashira Maria wa tou "kagi o akeru?" Torikago no sekai e to ――― Fallen cage ROZARIO no kuchizuke Subete o sasagu PUROSESU Itsuwari no ai nado kesshite yurusare wa shinai no Soko ni aru no nara Mayowazu mamotte ageru Wasurenai de Kore wa anata ni sazukeru Loving Yorokobi de musebu hitomi o misete... Kanashimi ni ureu hitomi o misete... Amaya ka de kurushii mune no itami mo... Oshiete ageru Habataku jiyuu ni akite Torawaretai no nara Watashi no tame ikitara ii Torikago ni tsutsumarete ――― Maiden cage Hizamazuite misete Dare mo ni misetsukeru you ni Honogurai KATEDORARU de karada o nagedashite Soko ni aru kokoro Abaite sarakedashi nasai Kizamareteru chikai watashi wa kizuna to, yobu Kikasete zankoku na kakugo o Sono ryoute wa erabitoreru kashira Maria wa tou "kagi o akeru?" Shinjitsu no sekai e to... ROZARIO no kuchizuke Nagareru chi ya namida sae sasagu koto Miraieigou yakusoku o kawasu no Kodoku o kudaite Dakishime mamoru tte ageru Omou kagiri Kitto... anata to aru deshou Loving |-| Kanji= “選びなさい” 暗闇から眺めてた まだあどけないその情熱 望むのなら手招くわテンプテーション 囁き...「此方へおいで」と 聞かせて　残酷な覚悟を その両手は運び取れるかしら Mariaは問う「鍵を開ける？」 鳥籠の世界へと―――Fallen cage ロザリオの接吻（くちづけ） 全てを捧ぐプロセス 偽りの愛など決して赦されはしないの そこに存在（あ）るのなら 迷わず護ってあげる 忘れないで これは貴方に授ける Loving 歓びで咽ぶ瞳を見せて… 悲しみに憂う瞳を見せて… 甘やかで苦しい胸の痛みも… 教えてあげる 羽ばたく自由に飽きて 囚われたいのなら 私のため生きたらいい 鳥籠に包まれて―――Maiden cage 跪いてみせて 誰もに見せつけるように 仄暗い礼拝堂（カテドラル）で躯を投げ出して そこに在る心 暴いて　曝け出しなさい 刻まれてる誓い　私は絆と、呼ぶ 聞かせて　残酷な覚悟を その両手は選び取れるかしら Mariaは問う「鍵を開ける？」 真実の世界へと… ロザリオの接吻（くちづけ） 流れる血や涙さえ捧ぐこと 未来永劫　約束を交わすの 孤独を砕いて 抱きしめ護ってあげる 想う限り きっと…貴方と在るでしょう Loving |-| English= "Please choose." Watching from the darkness This passion is still innocent If I wish, the temptation beckons And whispers... "Come here" Hear the harsh resolution I wonder if these hands would be able to choose Maria asks "Can you open the lock?" To the bird cage's world ――― Fallen cage The rosary’s kiss Sacrifice all its process I will never forgive such a fake love and its like If it's there Protect it without hesitation Don’t forget This is what I bestow to you, Loving Show me your eyes choked with joy... Show me your eyes dejected in sorrow... Even with this painful heart, in a sweet way... I will tell you If you get tired to fly freely If you want to be imprisoned You should live for my sake Wrapped in a bird cage ――― Maiden cage Kneel down and show me As I display to everyone A thrown body at a gloomy cathedral This heart lies there Please reveal yourself, confess, And call out the vows engraved with these bonds of mine Hear the harsh resolution I wonder if these hands would be able to choose Maria asks "Can you open the lock?" To the world of truth... The rosary’s kiss Sacrifice its flowing, bloody tears Eternity changing its promise Break this solitude I'll hug and protect you As long as you think Surely... I'll be there with you, Loving CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 (sung by: Tenkubashi Tomoka) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Tenkubashi Tomoka